


Misplaced

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Crack, Drabble, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Episode: s04e08 Silence in the Library, Episode: s04e09 Forest of the Dead, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor never has what he needs when he needs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of the same name in the Table Challenge at best_enemies.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016.

  
Author's note: Post S3 AU where the Master travels with the Doctor.  


* * *

“Where did I put that key? I could have sworn it was on the nightstand, right next to the lube.”

“Oh, very funny, hah-hah. Your sense of humor is nearly as warped as your time line.”

“Seriously, Kosch, I can’t find the key to the ‘cuffs.”

“Pockets: trousers, jacket?”

“Nope.”

“My fingers are starting to get pins and needles. Look, just use the sonic on it. I’ll get you a new set.”

“I, um, gave it to someone, and haven’t finished building a new one yet. I guess we could go find her...”  
  
“ _Her_? Don’t. You. Dare.”


End file.
